Eternally
by LightofaNewDawn
Summary: There is nothing more painful than a living reminder of someone you loved who is gone. It's a frustrating feeling to see who's life is spared in place of hers. Though Mako suffers on the inside, he sees that life is never lost, but continues on, even in the most unexpected forms. A hint of bittersweet Makorra...


**A/N: **A kind note to all those who don't support Makorra; yes, there's hints of Makorra, but the main point of this fanfiction is NOT on Mako and Korra's relationship. This is all based on canon (which is strongly in favor of Makorra as of now) and has a different message...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra, any of the characters, or any of the brilliant ideas present in this field.

* * *

Every end is a new beginning. People are born as people die, and the cycle of life must continue. Accepting this change, however, is one of life's most challenging obstacles. Especially when you witness the in between stage when one life is passed to another.

"She's just adorable! What's her name?" Ikki and Jinora knelt down to the toddler, giggling when she unleashed a weak blast of air at them timidly. Rohan and the girl were staring at each other with wide eyes, seemingly intimidated by the presence of another child of the same age.

"Her name is Hikari. She knows earthbending and airbending already," the young mother said proudly, gripping her daughter's hand.

"Wow, you know airbending? Wanna learn a cool trick? Watch this!" Ikki produced a small marble from her pocket and held her palms apart. The marble was caught into a small air current, spiraling in a quick circle. Hikari's eyes widened, and she cracked a smile as she tried to grab the marble.

"Nuh-uh-uh!" Ikki caught the marble in her palm and snatched it away. "You gotta ask for it first!"

Hikari's lip trembled, but before anyone knew what she was doing, a pillar of rock suddenly appeared where Ikki was standing and the marble landed in Hikari's little fist. Several yards away, Ikki gently lowered herself to the ground, laughing. "Or you could that!" she giggled.

Meanwhile, Tenzin was studying the three year old girl, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "She's a quiet one," the aged airbender observed.

"Quiet, but very calm," the girl's mother replied. "It is quite early to reveal her as the Avatar, but no doubt she will want to start training as soon as possible."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Tenzin was smiling sadly. "I remember Korra wanted to begin training as soon as the White Lotuses found her. She was already bending three elements by then."

"Well, Hikari's no Korra, but I'm sure she'll turn out to be a brilliant Avatar."

A short distance away, Mako was perched atop a boulder and watching Tenzin's family, including Bolin and Asami, greet the new Avatar in the airbending plaza. He couldn't help but feel that Hikari was only a confirmation to him that Korra was gone for good. He would no longer be able to watch her weave the elements so gracefully that it took his breath away. No longer could he watch her laugh, comfort her when she cries, listen to her snarky remarks, or watch her eyes soften whenever she looked at him…

She was gone. Vanished into the spirit world. Avatar Korra was only history now.

"Hey Mako, why don't you come see Hikari?" Meelo shot himself up the boulder next to Mako tugged his arm. "She's so small! Did I used to be that small?"

"Uh…if it's okay with you Meelo, I really don't wanna talk right now," Mako gently pushed the eight year old away. "Could you just leave me alone?"

"Aww, c'mon Mako! Don't be a sissy!" A blast of air sent the firebender flying off the rock and plunging to the ground.

"Cut it out, Meelo!" Mako snapped. He rubbed his back as the mischievous airbending child floated down gently beside him.

"Pleaaaaaaaase Mako?" Meelo whined. "What could you _possibly _be doing that's more important than seeing the new Avatar?"

_Thinking about the last one, maybe? _Just hearing the word _Avatar _seemed to send fresh waves of sadness throughout him. But he knew the airbender wouldn't give up pressing him to see Hikari.

"C'mon, Mako! Let's go!" Another gust of wind nudged Mako towards the plaza where everyone else was.

"Alright, alright! Just don't do that again," Mako groaned. To make his point, he lit a small flame in his fist and shook it at the child before walking down the hill. Despite Meelo's good intention, Mako honestly didn't want to see Hikari. Not when Korra was still in his mind, at least.

Meelo gently nudged Mako again once they were near Hikari and her mother. Jinora and Ikki were also watching, flashing him smiles. Even Rohan seemed to have liked Hikari, since even he was smiling shyly at her. Mako slowly approached Hikari.

"Oh, you must be Mako, right?" the mother asked. "My husband is a big fan of the Fire Ferrets."

"Yeah, that's me." The firebender closed his eyes and took a deep breath before finally looking down at the toddler. He was taken aback by Hikari. This child…

"Mako?" Hikari twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she looked up at him shyly.

"She actually spoke!" Jinora said in awe. "How'd you do it, Mako? How'd you get her to say your name?"

In all honesty, he wasn't sure what he did. But a smile slowly formed on the toddler's face, and she spread out her arms at him. "Mako!"

Still stunned, Mako kneeled down and allowed Hikari to run to him. She giggled as she snuggled against his chest as if she had known him all her life. Slowly, he loosened his tension and wrapped an arm around the child, then the other. Mako couldn't help but sense that this feeling was so familiar yet so strange…

"You…you're Hikari, right?" Mako pulled back and looked into the Avatar's jade eyes.

"I'm the Avatar! You gotta deal with it!" Hikari began to laugh, and Mako's eyes widened. For a brief moment…he swore he could hear Korra's laugh embedded in Hikari's. He finally gave her a small smile.

"Yes, I know. Avatar Hikari." He gently ruffled her hair, earning him a wide smile.

_I almost forgot…Avatars are reincarnations. Korra's not gone for good. She'll be in Hikari, and all the Avatars after her for thousands of years. Korra is an eternal spirit…_

"I like you, Mako!" Hikari's laugh rang in his ears, his heart swelling with nostalgia.

…_and she always will be._


End file.
